


"Who Are You?" - A Sherlollian Tale

by CloudAlevaz



Category: Ever After (1998), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU: 1500s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Eventual Romance, Ever After (film), F/M, Holmes Family, Inspired by a Movie, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAlevaz/pseuds/CloudAlevaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A servant in her own rightful home after her father's death, Margaret, or as her father used to call her, Molly, dressed up as a noble woman to save one of the servants to their home, who had been sold and bound for the Americas.</p><p>Prince Sherlock had been  settled into an arranged marriage by his father, the King of England, despite his constant insistence that he does not need a wife, or rule the country for that matter. </p><p>What will happen when these two unlikely young people with minds far greater than their time clash and meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a few things:  
> 1\. This will be my first attempt at a full length fic, my first attempt at a full length fic in the Sherlock fandom, more specifically Sherlolly. Ever After has been my favorite Cinderella version since I was a kid, so I thought that this version was best fit to turn into a Sherlolly AU. 
> 
> 2\. The only thing I ask for is patience for those who are interested. I get writer's block quite often. I've never done anything of this length before and I would love it if I got some feedback!
> 
> 3\. Also: If there's any form of mistake that you see, it's entirely my own. If something doesn't make sense, it's my inability to get the point across since I sometimes have difficulty finding the proper wording. English is my second language despite knowing it since I was around two or three. 
> 
> 4\. All types of historical inaccuracies that are present in the film will most likely be present in this fic since it's my go-to for writing. You'll see some lines used from the film, and most importantly:
> 
> 5\. This is not an exact movie-to-fic adaptation. I will have chapters that will fill in some blind spots and it will be just slightly, just the slightest bit darker in this fic.
> 
> 6\. My chapters will not be this short. 
> 
> Thank you jackandhoney (tumblr name) for betaing!
> 
> Enough of my rambling!
> 
> Enjoy!

Once upon a long time ago, there was a man who had traveled far and wide, had seen many strange and interesting places, adventured through his work, yet he had always strived to obtain a token from each place he went to. He did not do it in vain or to boast, but did it out as a request from his incredibly intelligent young daughter. She had requested sometime after she managed the skill of talk that she wanted validation of his travels so that one day, she too will be able to go far and wide around her country. The man did not do this all his life, but it was a goal he strived to reach long before he married and long before his wife brought their daughter into the world. Over the years he had taken his time to securely keep his farm in place, gathering up loyal workers and treated them well, and found his wife subsequently late in his youth. However his short couple-day travels to other villages and towns to bargain, trade and purchase items that would further help the manor were put to a sudden halt at the news of the quick illness that had struck his wife, thus leaving him wifeless, and leaving their daughter without a mother.

   
The loss without the woman whom he had the strongest love towards was no longer by his side, which left him grieving far longer than what was considered normal when a man was left widowed. 

The whole manor grieved along with him; the workers and the servants had always been fond of the missus since her heart was nothing put pure love and patience. She always had a high and happy spirit each and every day and it was always a rare occurrence to see her anything but. The laborers were not afraid to ask for opinions, or come to her if there was a problem among the manor or farm. A smile would brighten her features, her light brown eyes were filled with understanding and her luxuriously long brown hair would be placed into different styles that would accentuate her natural beauty. The woman had the kindest heart in all the province*, and those lucky enough to meet or encounter the woman would never have such an ill word against her.

 

After the death of his wife, the man was more dedicated into his work; he made sure his daughter was fed and dressed, that she took all her lessons every day, that the farm was running smoothly and everything was under control. It was his daughter that gave him the push needed to return to travel; the intelligent child had explained to him that she would be fine under the care of the servants, which were like family to her.

 

After heavy convincing, he reluctantly agreed to begin, though a promise was made between father and daughter. A pact, a bond, a seal. For every time he would go afar, he would bring one item of his choice for his daughter. In some times, it would be a wielded toy, a piece of rare fine cloth, dry leaves or in some special rare occurrences, books.  
Over the length of the years that followed the wife’s death, the widower’s travels for trade brought his farm good fortune and health amongst his workers. His daughter had blossomed into a spirited, highly independent, adventurous, fiercely loyal and protective young girl. She brought life into the manor’s stone-cold and depressive walls that almost mocked what once was around them. What was the most interesting thing about this brown-eyed, long-haired girl was that not once had she ever complained for the lack of a mother, or on occasion a lack of her father when he was away for business. She was rather optimistic about what a day would bring, or what stories her father will tell her those first nights after his return, or what the future would hold for everyone that she loved. She was gifted reader and learner of many interesting skills, ranging from mathematics and sewing to grooming the many horses her father possessed as well as sword-fighting. As an eight year old, she was nothing in the names of a prodigy, but rather she was well educated with vast knowledge no female should dare to know.

 

Despite the man’s daughter causing havoc when she was bored (or when she had her trusted companion and friend to spend long days with her) and having order and balance around the house, the man grew lonely. His wife was always on his mind, but there were times where he thought he could not give his daughter everything she deserved just for the fault of being a man. He wanted to wed again, for the sake of his daughter to have a mother and to give a proper balance of what a normal family should be.

He had met a woman, who she too was widowed and left with two daughters a year and two older than his own, about a three day trek from his home. There was healthy business and trade in the widow’s town, and meeting her was rather an accident rather than on purpose. They did talk and chat when the man was able to, but it took about two or three additional trips to the town to ask her to marry him. It happened all so quickly; it was set that the new wife and children will live with the widower and his daughter by the end of the month, which gave him a good amount of time to deliver the hefty news to his spirited eight year old.

 

The man had been away from the manor for quite some time, far longer than his usual trips, but that was due for the fact that it was his duty to get his new wife and her two daughters possessions packed into an extra carriage before taking the three-day-long journey back to the manor.

 

However the good news of two households becoming one, the lives of the widower and her daughter would soon come to a crashing change, thus altering what could have happened, yet opened doors for what was to come.


	2. New Additions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay; I was originally going to put this chapter and the next one as one, but I thought I'd rather not! Thanks liathwen (she rocks, go follow her on tumblr! :)) for editing!

The morning of the special and important day was uncommonly cloudy considering the week leading up was nothing but golden sunshine and clear blue skies to match the excitement that buzzed through the occupied manor. The clouds were low and grey; though scattered throughout the sky, it probably meant some later showers, or even through the night. It was an odd setting for a rather anticipated day, a day that the servants and the workers have been looking forward to for the past three weeks as the master was returning with more than he left with.

There has not been such a whirlwind of commotion and elation throughout everyone at the manor in years. Since the passing of the mistress, there has not been a single ray of sunshine that once ran through the corridors and rooms. The master’s bedroom had been vastly left untouched since the death of his wife; the last time he rested in its fine bedding of soft linens that his wife had ironically chosen, was the night before she took her last breath. He would visit the room on occasion when he felt out of his depth, or when he felt a little lost or shaken up with the responsibility he was left with. He could still smell the scent of his beloved wife through the sheets; he could still almost feel the softness of her freckled, pale skin on the rough, yet extravagant yards of intricate fabric that were her dresses and he still felt a delicate sting of pain in his chest and arms with every glance he’d given to the canopy oak bed.

It gave him great sentiment when he would accidentally catch his attention to the occasional crack of the opened door that led to his bedroom and see his daughter inside. It would always be the same image repeating with each constant visit as he’d see his child stare at the elegant, stitched patterns of a silver cloth neatly folded at the corners that contained a magnificent dress inside. It consisted of gem-studded heels to go along with, but every time the small feet would slip into the entrance of the shoe, it left the young girl almost slipping and falling.

He never said a single word of what he saw; he never scolded or shouted at his daughter for touching the possessions that were not hers, yet rightfully hers to possess. They were hers, but he had been planning to give her those items far into the future when it was time. However, he knew his daughter always took the utmost care when holding her mother’s shoes, like both were fine specimens that should not be messed with.

However, as the years went on, and his child grew in an intelligent mind, she visited her parents’ room less and less. He never managed to figure out why, nor did he ever try to elicit an answer from her since she possessed the same passion like her mother.

It was time, of course to give way for brand new and unfamiliar changes. The master took the news of his marriage to his daughter almost last minute before his final departure, but much to his surprise, she had taken it remarkably well. It was a genuine smile he received from her that night; it was _her_ who encouraged him to get a good night’s rest before his departure the next morning and it was _her_ who told him that she was happy their home would no longer feel empty.

The manor was bustling with movement; the two servants had been cleaning the house spotless and made space available in the free, unused bedrooms on the second floor for the two daughters and the new Lady of the House. The gardeners made sure the bushes and the trees were clean and cut, cleaned up the walkway that lead to the house, and cleared off the dirt and grime that had been piling up for ages at the gate. The laborers working at the farm worked extra hard to make sure every inch of the land was prepared to leave a good impression on the Baroness, as requested by their kind master.

The life of the manor was raging with excitement, due to the fact that she had woken up extra early since she was nervous to meet her new family. She helped the servants with any extra errands that needed doing whilst she aided anyone else. Her father had promised he would return by the time the sun was highest in the sky, which by the current time, was at any moment. The child had taken her bath the night before, leaving her hair shiny and pristine, smooth and soft so that the head servant would be able to properly braid her a crown.

Martha was a sweet woman that had been servicing the master ever since the master had built his home in his youth. She was far older in age, much older than the child’s father, but her bones were strong and kept a firm order around the house. Her husband also worked for the master, through old acquaintances got him the job and as well as his wife. Martha had a kind heart, one soft but always tried to keep the child still when she had set out the dress for the day.

She had been raising the child since the loss of the lady, though she strictly kept her distance to not be a replacement mother for her. Martha felt it was not in her place to take such honor, or such true responsibilities, and thus taking over that, she felt, was terribly rude and uncalled for. Yes, she made sure the child did her daily lessons, made sure she didn’t get into any trouble with her only friend, a young, ambitious Tom who lived a five minute walk from the manor, and she made sure the child was fed properly and tried her utmost best to keep the child clean for _at least_ than an hour.

Martha took out one of the child’s best dresses for the occasion; a supple green and gold dress with soft cotton that was perfect for the appalling summer heat. The child had been jumping on the bed in her undergarments as Martha prepared the dress, though she was caught to remain still as the final strings were in place.

“Margaret, dear, please remain still. It’s a massive task to keep you still and dress you all at the same time!” Martha scolded, though her words meant no harm as she fixed the hem of the child’s dress.

“I cannot wait for papa to come home!” Margaret said, unintentionally ignoring the older woman’s tone of voice since she was simply going on and on in her head of all sorts of thoughts as she buzzed in place. “I get a new mother, and two sisters that I can play with! I can show them all around, it’s wonderful, isn’t it? It feels almost like Christmas, Martha!”

“Christmas in the summer, you feel that joyous, hm?” The other servant, Paulette, piped up as she walked in to return the clean flannels to their place.

The moment Martha managed to finish up lacing the child’s dress, Margaret smiled as she heard a constant tapping against the window. She dashed across the room, avidly jumping through the bed rather than around it before glancing through the opening. Margaret giggled but tried to look irritated, though it was highly difficult as her pestering best friend was the one who was throwing tiny pebbles against the windowsill.

“Tom, how many times must I remind you that I cannot today?” Margaret shouted at him, hinting a happy face through her youthful skin.

The fair-haired boy was lanky and tall for his age, though he was about two years older than her. He was in fresh clothes (which was a rarity since he claims he forgets to change), but it was a relief to see him. Tom only squinted his eyebrows in astonishment as he looked up at his friend, surprised to see her in a dress – a nice one, too. “What is that you’re wearing? I cannot believe you look like an actual girl for once!”

“That’s what I am you half-wit!” She shouted back, proud at her use of insult, which usually she’d get scolded for by Martha, but this time, she let it slide. “Neither sex can stop me from whipping you if I so pleased!”

Tom laughed at that, which Margaret joined soon after, running past the maids and dashed out of her room as quick as she could. She passed down the stairs, and left the manor in search for Tom, finding a perfect way to get him since the soil was damp and moist due to a nearby river overflowing its banks. It was not far, but it was enough to get him.

Margaret had disappeared into the thin forest that she knew so well; despite the fact that the maids should of told the child to stay close since her father would arrive at any minute, they were well-assured Molly knew her way around the area like the back of her hand.

The sound of the horses’ shoes clinking and galloping against the dirt near the distance made the workers who were already working outside stop their laboring for the moment to catch a glimpse of the master and what and whom he had brought home from his trip. The men ran towards the front of the stone house, forming an erect and straight line, usual custom when their master was arriving. Martha and Paulette managed to get everything settled at the final moments before the master had passed through the brick gate that fully encircled all the land that he possessed (which wasn’t much compared to his neighbors, but he was still rightfully well off).

Master Hooper was leading the two carriages that were behind him the entire trip; the first carriage carried his new bride and his two new stepdaughters, and the one behind their black styled carriage contained trunks and boxes full of items, jewelry, and clothes that the Baroness simply could not bear to part with.

“It’s good to have you back, Master Hooper. It looks like you’ve brought home a lovely baroness!” Maurice, Martha’s husband, exclaimed once his master’s horse neighed to a full stop, grabbing the reigns of the horse as the man hopped off.

“I have brought home a family, Maurice, one to fill the house with laughter and cheer and make all feel welcome in the comfort of the manor,” the master replied with a gleaming smile. He was a tall man, with a considerable amount of light brown hair. His nose was slightly askew, but other than that, his facial features were nothing but warmth and just a bit of stubble from the lack of occasion to shave it off during his time away. He looked and turned around, even stepping inside for a brief moment to check as if that would help him find the one person he was most looking forward to see. “Where’s Molly? Have you told her that she should have waited here like everyone else?” he inquired, though only shook his head at where she had run off to.

Before Maurice could respond, the door opened wide, giving a small pause until the first daughter stepped out gracefully, as if rehearsed in courtliness. She had a round face, almost heart-shaped with raven black hair that was elegantly pushed back. She wore a dress of orange tint, possibly her favorite color if one asked her what it actually was, with gold colored trim on the fine cotton fabric. She looked around, smiling almost cynically as she took a chance to observe what she could, walking a few steps to her left. The second child stepped out only moments later as well, the difference of smiles were highly prominent since this child’s smile was full of wonder. The girl definitely had a heart-shaped face with tender lips and long, blonde hair as if it had been magically dipped into the colors of the sun. She too observed the manor; it wasn’t all that inviting from the exterior, but inside was lavished with fine furnishings that Master Hooper had proudly bought and earned.

An soft pale hand with a rich velvet red colored sleeve extended out of the carriage, which Maurice immediately held so the woman inside would be able to come out elegantly. She stepped out, the rest of the rich red velvet color adorning her slim figure in a dress fit for royalty. Her headdress was as fancy as the rest of her, with high cheekbones, a narrow face and eyes almost as black as the night time. Her lips were red with lipstick, her makeup was far more elaborate than needed but the woman had an expensive feel.

Her entrance caused the row of men stand up straighter, not wanting to slouch in such a presence. The woman glanced around, only smiling as if at least pleased with what she saw. Her children were quiet and still, not wanting to cause ruckus in their first meeting with their new stepfather, yet the sight of their known stepsister was not present.

“Oh, my dear, this is quite the little charmer, Charles.” The woman said to the workers of the manor and to the master as well. “It’s a change from what we are used to, but I am sure my daughters will learn to feel welcome in their new home.”

“Not to worry,” Charles said proudly as he walked to her. “Your daughters will absolutely love it here. It is big enough for them to hide, yet small enough to find them.”

The woman chuckled softly, almost feigning it which her new husband did not catch onto. “I believe you have a daughter you wish to introduce us to?” She quipped, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” He said, suddenly remembering as he moved around to try to catch a glimpse of her. “But I am not sure where she has gone, quite the spirited little adventurer I have—”

“Papa! Papa!” An eager and sweet child’s voice shouted from afar. Charles turned around once and spotted the long, brown haired angel running towards him. He crouched down to her height and extended his arms for her to run into, not realizing the dirt and mud that splattered onto her face and her newly placed dress.

“Oh my sweet, look at you! Did you go around the mud pond again?” he said in an attempt to hold down his laughter.

“Yes sir, Thomas said I could not beat him into a wrestling match and I slaughtered him!” Margaret replied happily, pointing behind him again, which he followed suit and turned around to see a far worse mud-covered child walking in defeat.

“Oh Lord, look at that! Seems like you showed him a lesson,” Her father responded heartily before glancing at her. “I believe I told our new guests here that I would introduce them to a lady for once, but this will do, love,” he reassured her with a warm smile before facing them both to the older woman and her two daughters.

“Allow me to introduce you to one another: Margaret from the house of Hooper to Baroness Clemence de Burgh, and her two daughters, Mary Elizabeth and Janine Lucille,” Charles said proudly, still smiling between them.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you at last, Margaret,” the Baroness said curtly before continuing, “Your father spoke of nothing else on the way here. Girls, please say hello to your new stepsister.”

“Hello.”

“Hello.”

The girls curtsied promptly, still remaining silent as Margaret only smiled happily as well. Clemence looked between father and daughter and could not believe the uncanny resemblance his daughter had to him. She was the apple to his eye, his proud words over his only daughter, the only woman that had still remained in his life left a displeased taste in the Baroness's mouth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! I'm new at posting fan fics online, so bare with me. :)

**Author's Note:**

> * - Province: In the film, France is said to have provinces, so I'm adapting that here. 
> 
> The Holmes Family are the Royal Family in this fic and have been for hundreds of years. 
> 
> If anyone's interested in brit-picking, please let me know! I'm cumberliciouscollective on tumblr. :)


End file.
